A Precinct Proposal
by abbyfillion22
Summary: How Rick should have proposed


Kate Beckett sat on her couch, sipping red wine, and flipping through Time magazine. It took her back to the days before she and Rick were together; when she would go home after work to take a long bubble bath and have a glass of wine.

Back then, she was reserved and closed off. She was almost grateful that she had been shot by the sniper. It was a wakeup call that changed her forever. Not only that, but it was also the first time that Castle had told her "I love you."

Tonight, Rick was at a publisher's meeting discussing his new novel, Ryan was busy with Jenny, and Lanie was on a "date" with Esposito. She was on her own for the night.

She flipped the page and took another sip of wine. Her phone vibrated on the coffee table. "Javi Esposito, Work" the caller ID told her. "Hey," she answered. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lanie?"

Espo paused. "She had to cancel for tonight, her… dog has worms."

Kate found it odd that Lanie would cancel a date because her dog was sick, but she let it go. "Oh, okay. So what's up?"

"I got another breakthrough with the Miller case. Can you come by the precinct?" said Esposito.

She glanced over to the wall clock. "Javi, it's 10:30, can't it wait until Monday?"

"No," Espo said quickly, "It's really important. It'll only take a second, I promise."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "And you can't tell me over the phone?"

"It's something I have to show you. "

She put down her glass and got up. "Fine," she said exasperated. "I'll be there in 20."

She hung up and got dressed. This had better be good; she was just about to start a CSI: New York marathon when he had called.

Kate got in her car and drove to the 12th. When she stepped off the elevator, she immediately knew that something was up. Almost everyone who worked on the floor was still there, and it was nearly 11 o'clock. Even Gates was standing in the common area, deep in conversation with Ryan. The precinct looked so different at night. The light was soft and almost soothing to her. This place was her home away from home.

When she rounded the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. The floor was completely covered in rose petals and small white candles lit the aisle between the two rows of desks.

Their favorite song played softly over the intercom. It was the song that Rick said described their relationship perfectly, Beneath Your Beautiful.

You tell all the boys no.

Makes you feel good, yeah.

I know you're out of my league,

But that won't scare me away oh no.

You've carried on so long,

You couldn't stop if you tried it.

You've built your walls so high,

That no one could climb it.

But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful,

Would you let me see beneath your perfect?

Take it off now, girl,

Take it off now girl,

I wanna see inside.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Kate walked over to her desk where she found a cup of coffee, just how she liked it; latte with two pumps of non-fat vanilla. Written on the plastic lid in Sharpie were the words, "I love you. –Rick". She turned around and saw him standing there. He smiled down at her with a boyish glint in his eye. He reached into the pocket of his brown leather jacket and pulled out the ring. He got down on one knee and took her hand in his.

"Detective Beckett," said Castle, "will you marry me?"

She smiled, her eyes welling up. It was the happiest moment of her life, seeing Castle, the man she was madly in love with, holding the ring. For so long, she had imagined this moment, and it was perfect. "Yes!" said Kate. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Everyone clapped and cheered around them. Rick slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a beautiful princess cut diamond that fit her perfectly.

Ryan and Esposito both clapped Castle on the back, congratulating him.

Lanie bounded up to Kate and gave her a huge hug. "Girl, I am so happy for you!" When they pulled away, Lanie was tearing up. "You two are so perfect for each other."

"Thank you, Lanie," Kate told her friend. "For everything."

Gates walked stiffly over to them. "Well. Congratulations. I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thank you, sir," said Beckett formally.

Gates offered her hand to Castle, expecting him to shake it.

Castle grinned deviously. "Oh, come here," he said and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ugh, no!" said the captain, pulling away and straightening her blazer. She pointed a finger at Castle. "I still don't like you," she said, walking away.

"She'll learn to like you," said Kate.

"I know," said Rick. "You were like that when you first met me. Now look at us, engaged."

"Maybe she'll fall in love with you too," Kate joked.

Castle shuddered. "I hope to God not. Don't worry, I'm a one-cop guy."

Kate laughed. "And I'm a one-writer girl."


End file.
